


8-ball

by NYWCgirl



Series: writer's month 2020 [8]
Category: White Collar
Genre: 8-Ball - Freeform, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, Writer's Month 2020, how they could have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: What if Peter met Neal in one of his pool scams?
Series: writer's month 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861096
Kudos: 2





	8-ball

This ficlet is chapter 20 in 'what's meant to be will always be.' and can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985915/chapters/62618344).


End file.
